


Promise

by secondsongbird



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Ra's al Ghul, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Forced Pregnancy, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Omega Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondsongbird/pseuds/secondsongbird
Summary: The closer his youngest children got to their first birthday, the more Jason worried. He knew as soon as the time came, Ra’s would take them, the way he had the two litters before, and there was nothing the omega could do to stop him.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> A very quick story I wrote while considering the ending of my Qamar universe.

The closer his youngest children got to their first birthday, the more Jason worried. He knew as soon as the time came, Ra’s would take them, the way he had the two litters before, and there was nothing the omega could do to stop him.

 

He dreaded that reality, the powerlessness of his position.

 

The first time, Jason had tried to fight. Issued a formal challenge, demanding to be able to keep their children under his own care. There had been only one survivor of his fledgling litter, a male alpha Jason cherished with all his being, and he couldn’t bare even the thought of him being taken away.

 

Especially when Ra’s explained, that as his most valued heir, the alpha would be not be allowed the distractions of a mother. That his focus would be on his education and training until otherwise delegated by their pack head. He would not allow the mistakes that had been made with Damian to be repeated. 

 

Throughout his pregnancy Jason had remained surprisingly docile, lost in a fog of hormones, allowing himself to be tended to by the maids and his alpha. But under the new threat of losing his child, perhaps forever, Jason returned to himself just a bit, remembering that this was not his home, was not his pack, and Ra’s was not his alpha.

 

But despite his newfound conviction, it had been almost laughably fruitless in the end, Ra’s overpowering him with the slightest of ease, before dominating and mounting him in front of god and whoever had simply been passing by. Ra’s had looked down at him with bright, gleeful eyes as Jason unraveled under his touch despite his best efforts, finished the fight with a single animalistic bite to the neck, still buried inside.

 

After, Ra’s had reeducated him thoroughly on the dynamics of their pack, his place within it, isolating them until Jason surrendered to him willingly, admitted defeat. And anytime the omega got too feisty, distressed to be separated from his child, Ra’s began the process again. No matter what Jason had tried, it always ended the same. With Jason’s neck in the alphas jaws, shown his proper place, beneath his pack head. He finally gave up when Ra’s threatened to take his litters from him entirely, the minute they were free of his body, never to be seen again. 

 

He’d chipped away at the omegas resolve in every way he could, until Jason, exhausted, began to accept his situation, that the only way he would get what he wanted, was by playing within the parameters Ra’s set. 

 

The children he carried were not really his, anyways, Ra’s told him. And he should be eternally grateful for every interaction the alpha allowed them.

 

They all belonged to the Demon Head, were successors to all he owned and stood for, which meant they had certain roles take, responsibilities to fill, standards to uphold. Jason too, was designated, the prized omega of their clan, a spoil of war, precious treasure of an enemy king. 

 

Omegas unwillingly stolen and kept from other packs were distinguishing, proof of their prowess as a whole.

 

The only thing he needed to concern himself with was carrying his alphas litters to term, nurturing them until they were old enough to begin their training. The rest would be taken care of. The sooner he accepted it, the happier he would be.

 

Ra’s had assured him of that. Ra’s was his alpha. 

 

His alpha knew best.

 

So Jason tried his best to do what he was made for, enjoy the time he had with his litters. He was grateful at least, that aside from his oldest son, he was able to occasionally see his other children after they left his nest.  And he had a week still, at least, with his current litter. He intended to revel in every second of it, sear that time into his memories forever.

 

Except, Ra’s came early.

 

He was sleeping when Ra’s arrived, his three babes snuggled up with him in their shared nest. The maids always told him that the master would be displeased if the action was revealed, but with the deadline fast approaching, Jason couldn’t bare to be apart from them for even a short while.

 

He knew it was unlikely, but he hoped they remembered the calm, quiet time with him. Hoped they remembered how much he loved them, that there was more to the world than the small pinhole Ra’s let them see through.

 

He stirred at the sound of a small voice calling for its mother from outside the canopy. Blinked with bleary eyes, seeing a set of blue ones looking back at him. A young boy with light brown skin, a head of dark, curly hair. Jason sniffed at the air curiously, was filled with a familiar, homely scent.

 

Jason nearly leapt across the bed when he realized. 

 

Jason had not seen him even once since the day Ra’s took him. His oldest, the survivor from his first litter, who had to be about 6.

 

He was Ra’s prodigy, the oldest male alpha, heir above heirs, and his training required the upmost focus.

 

Ra’s had repeated those facts to him firmly, even as he’d wept and begged at the alphas feet to see them again, finally broken. His first litter had been plagued with complications as he adjusted to his new pack, and he’d never recovered from the pups miscarried or stillborn, especially couldn’t cope with losing the only one who lived.  

 

His son was the only thing he had. The only thing he needed. His pride meant nothing if there was even a chance Ra’s would reconsider his decision. 

 

But eventually Ra’s had simply grown tired of his pleas, thrown the omega over his shoulder as though he weighed nothing, before dropping him prone on the bed. Ra’s had bred him rigorously that night, turning his sobs of despair to pleasure, sending him into a prolonged heat, perhaps hoping another litter would help take Jason’s mind off the matter.

 

He hadn’t been completely wrong, but Jason never forgot his first child.

 

“Mother,” they said the word less like a greeting, and more like they were confirming Jason’s identity, grunting a bit when Jason took him in a tight embrace. They did not mirror his action until a moment later, where they uncertainly wrapped their arms around him, like it was something they were unfamiliar with. “You look well.”

 

Jason took the time to scent them, nosing their hair and cheek, lapping at an old cut on their brow. He began to purr affectionately, wanting to assure his pup that everything would be, was,  alright. That he loved them. Needed him to know now, and especially after, when they were inevitably separated again.

 

“Jason,” Ra’s said, and Jason shifted to look at his alpha, who he had not even noticed through the entirety of the exchange. “That’s enough. You are smothering him.” 

 

Jason let out a low whine, but reluctantly released his son at the look Ra’s gave him. He reached to pet his hair instead, cup his face. “You’re so big,” he said incredulously. “How are you? Have you been ok?”

 

The tiny alpha seemed to perk up at the attention. “I have been well. I am quite proficient in many areas, I’m sure you will be pleased.” He glanced in Ra’s direction as if seeking confirmation of his statements, and the alpha smiled in a way that nearly seemed tender.

 

“Your mother is very proud, I’m sure. Though Al Ghul’s should not seek approval from anyone, especially those beneath their own standing,” Ra’s said, walking behind Jason, putting a commanding hand on his shoulder. “Now, take one of the maids and help transfer your siblings to their proper rooms, won’t you?”

 

The smaller alpha nodded, made his way to the bed, but Jason stopped him, took him by the wrist. “Just, just wait a second, it’s not…we can have another minute,” Jason pulled him close again, and after a moment the boy relaxed easily into his embrace, seemed to revel in the contact. “It’s so good to see you. I’m so happy. I love you so much. Don’t forget, ok?” Jason whispered in his ear.

 

The words seemed to surprise the tiny alpha, and it took him a moment to reply.

 

“Of course I won’t, mother.” The boy told him, before nuzzling back at him.

 

Jason didn’t release his son until Ra’s squeezed his shoulder in warning. “It is late, Jason. The children should rest. We have things to discuss as well.”

 

Jason watched as his oldest shuffled the smaller children off to bed. His son met Jason’s eye one last time through the crack of the door just before it closed, and he gave a small wave goodbye.

 

What it turned out Ra’s wanted to discuss had little to do with an actual conversation. He easily scooped Jason from the floor to the bed, already undoing his robes.

 

“Sleeping in your nest at their age. You coddle them too much,” Ra’s said, cupping a revealed breast. Jason simply groaned at the contact, “Though, I suppose it is unfair for me to expect anything different from an omega…and at least, it aides their devotion to the pack.” 

 

He spread Jason’s legs easily, opening his cunt with practiced fingers. It did not take long until Jason was wet and weak beneath him, ready to be entered. Ra’s wasted little time before pressing inside him. “At first I intended to return you to the ranks of our soldiers,” Ra’s said on the initial thrust, smirking when Jason arched under him with a gasp. “But I think this life suits you much better.”

 

For awhile he simply fucked the omega, but eventually he pulled out to lay back against the pillows. Jason lifted his head weakly, unsure of why the older man had stopped. Then Ra’s pat his lap with a smirk. “Come and show your alpha gratitude for allowing you time with your pup. You are thankful, aren’t you, Jason?”

 

Jason didn’t hesitate to move over to his alphas side, taking his cock in his mouth eagerly. He’d have done anything, for the promise of more time with his children. The alpha stroked his hair while he fucked his mouth, eventually gripping it to choke the omega on his cock. After a few of these motions, the alpha pulled him off completely.

 

“You know what to do,” Ra’s said, voice husky. Jason was trembling, but he mounted the alpha with ease, lowering himself onto his fat cock with only a soft groan. He whimpered with each roll of his hips, cried out when Ra’s gripped his flesh to thrust on his own. Eventually, driven by animalistic need, Ra’s knocked him onto his back to pound him freely.

 

“Your first litters have been rather small,” Ra’s said, slamming into him, causing his vision to white out. “But I have a good feeling about this ti—“

 

It was the last thing Jason heard before blacking out.

 

In the morning, Jason awoke on his side, with the alpha pressed close behind him, hard cock rubbing against his ass. He tried to hide the fact that he was awake, but then the older man gripped him tightly by his thigh, pushing it up to get a better angle at his cunt, and Jason revealed himself by releasing a soft whine when he felt fingers brush down his cocklet to his labia. 

 

The alpha began to rut against him lazily, licking around the lobe of his ear before taking it in his teeth, earning a yelp from the younger man. “I thought I told you before not to pretend, my qamar?” His cock slid against his moist folds while his hands worked to guide it, catching at his hole, nearly entering.

 

“Wait,” Jason gasped, voice hoarse from the previous night. He reached down, tried to cover his entrance with his hand. “The kids, are awake…they’ll hear…”

 

Ra’s didn’t seem bothered by this fact, easily took Jason by the wrist and removed the obstruction. “The maids will tend to that. When I was a boy, my pack head never hid the act of mating. I see no reason to do so, either.”

 

Jason choked on his rebuttal as Ra’s speared him open with a single precise thrust. He keened, arching back into his alpha, neck bared like a gift. The alpha accepted, kissing along its expanse.

  
Jason shuddered as Ra’s began to thrust into him, body happily accepting the intrusion as his mind struggled. The air filled with the wet squelches of their coupling, and Jason’s muffled cries.

 

Then, Jason heard the horrifying sound of the handle jingling. “Wait, stop,” He groaned out, but Ra’s continued to thrust into him at a steady pace. The door cracked open just a bit right as Ra’s managed to slam his most sensitive spot, and their oldest pup froze at the sight.

 

“Noo,” Jason moaned, though he could feel how much he leaked at every movement. He tried to cover his mouth, quiet the noises.

 

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Ra’s purred in his ear softly, pulling at Jason’s wrist to dislodge his hand from his mouth. “They don’t think any less of you. They know the importance of an well kept bitch.”

 

“They’ve been asking, where their siblings come from,” Ra’s said, rubbing his palm against Jason’s breast, then down to his tummy, “I think we should educate them with a proper demonstration.” 

 

He rearranged Jason’s hips to pound into him roughly, and the omega simply unraveled, moaning freely. Two more of their pups edged near the door to watch. Ra’s slammed into Jason so roughly the omega saw white, then addressed them. “You will one day find your own omegas worthy of carrying your line. As pack heads, you must know how to ensnare and sate them.”

 

Finally, a maid shooed the children away, easing the door shut again, and Ra’s rearranged Jason so he was presented, as much as his trembling body would allow. Then the alpha mounted him, and it wasn’t long until Jason had surrendered completely, in the end begging openly for Ra’s to fill him up. 

 

He wondered, as Ra’s knot caught in him, if this would be the rest of his life, how many times Ra’s could use him in this fashion before it really did become all he was good for. Then the alpha bit him, and he didn’t think much of anything after that. 

 

When he finally stirred, it was to find his son looking at him with glassy eyes. They were alone. “I’m sorry, mother, I didn’t do anything.” He made a sound like sniffling. “I was a coward. I let him hurt you, because I was scared.” Jason said his sons name, tried to soothe him, but then the tiny alpha looked at him with uncertain eyes. “Am I like him? Did I hurt you too? Am I bad?”

 

Jason reached for him, chest aching. He’d endure a thousand nights alone under Ra’s, if it meant his children did not suffer, second guess themselves, question their places in the world. “No, no, it’s not your fault. Don’t think that. Never think that,”

 

The small alpha fell into his embrace, held him tight. “I’ll get you out of here, mother,” He whispered after a long moment, and his voice was trembling. “I’ll save you, I promise.”

 

Jason’s eyes blurred with tears, and he pulled away, reached to stroke his sons hair, then down, to cup his cheek. “Don’t worry about me. Just take care of you. Be the best you can be, and I’ll be proud, ok?”

 

But the alpha didn’t look convinced. And he didn’t take back his promise. 


End file.
